This invention relates to a scaffolding device for harvesting and pruning fruit trees and more particularly to a scaffold device adapted for detachable securement to a pick-up truck.
Previously, ladders were extensively utilized for supporting individuals in harvesting or pruning fruit trees. The use of ladders, however, is inefficient, time consuming, inconvenient and somewhat hazardous. Ladders do not provide a sufficient range of accessibility to the tree, both circumferentially and vertically, and therefore require numerous changes of position to harvest the tree. The repositioning of the ladder along with the excessive climbing necessitated by the repositioning results in an inefficient use of labor and time. The limited accessibility of a ladder, together with the excessive climbing and repositioning also contributed in some degree to accidents.